This invention concerns a device for the quick change of tracks.
The device for the quick change of tracks according to the invention is employed to replace the upper and/or lower tracks respectively of a traction unit associated with a drawing machine.
This replacement of the tracks is necessary both for maintenance and also whenever the section to be drawn is changed, inasmuch as the outer surface of the links forming the tracks has a shape that mates with the form of the section to be drawn.
EP-A-548723 discloses a system to feed drawn bars which consists of a traction unit comprising a pair of facing tracks.
Each track includes an endless catenary of links.
The links have their engagement surface mating with the shape of the section to be drawn.
At the present time the replacement of the tracks of the traction unit is carried out by a plurality of workers with a series of long, tiring and also dangerous operations.
To be more exact, after the track to be replaced has been disengaged from the traction unit, that track is withdrawn by using a hoist or another known lifting system and is replaced by another track, which too is handled with the same system.
These changes of tracks therefore entail a series of long, burdensome, complex and also dangerous operations since tracks are being handled which have a great weight.
Moreover these operations require long replacement times during which the drawing machine has to stay still, and therefore lower the output of the whole system.